Eureka 7 Ao: A alternate ending and continuation
by Eureka7ultimatefan
Summary: 2nd fanfic ever, I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**An: This is my 2nd FanFic, so please don't judge too harshly against my grammar errors. :D The first chapter is going to be difficult since I don't have much to go off of, so review alot please. 2nd note: This starts right before he goes into the pillar of light. Also will be cheesy as I am very new to this.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Belongs to Bones, Funimation, I only own the content of the story I am creating.**

_Chapter 1: The Fault In Our Ways._

Ao, why are you leaving us so soon, we are best friends and we don't want you to leave.? (Fleur). I'm sorry Fleur, but I need to go save my own mother from traveling around time like she is now, I am sorry Fleur, I will miss you. (Ao) Ao, I will miss you too much, please don't go. (Fleur) I'm sorry, but this must be done if I ever want to save my own mother. (Ao) Ao, Don't go use the quartz gun to save your mother, I will do it for you, I love Eureka as well, but you can't just leave your friends, it's not the right thing to do. (Renton) Renton, I mean dad, but what will happen when you use the quartz gun to save mom, what history will change? (Ao) I'm not going to use the quartz gun to save Eureka, I am going to take the quartz with her to save you and everyone else from the quartz gun changing history. (Renton) Dad, but doesn't that mean you will be like Eureka is now? (Ao) Yes, but it is the right thing I need to do for my son, if I don't do this, you will hate me forever anyway. (Renton) Alright dad, I'm going to guess your going to take the quartz with Eureka to go with her through time so she doesn't have to be alone. (Ao) Yes, that's correct, I'm sorry Ao, but I must do this if you are to keep the friends you have now. (Renton) Goodbye, Dad. (Ao) Just then, he went through the pillar of light to get to Eureka.

_2 Months Later_

Ao, are you still sad about your father leaving? (Fleur) Ofcourse, but he only made that sacrifice so I could live a happy life. (Ao) You know Ao, I feel bad for you and all, but now we still have the problems with secrets and scub just like before, we need you to come out of your room and fight them with us. (Fleur) (Big Transition incoming :D) Fleur, you know that I cherish you as a friend, but(Right as he said that, She came up to him and started hugging him.)(And Ao not really ever having a real Girl friend before, Was blushing as red as a rose). Fleur, What was that for? (Ao) Ao, you silly little man, it's because I love you. (Ao's whole face is red now) Fleur, what did you say? I said I love you Ao, do you feel the same way? Ao was about to pass out when he finally muttered out the words I love you back to Fleur. When he said those words, he walked up to Fleur, and he gave her a passionate kiss, when they broke apart, it was because the door had opened and the crew walked in(They were both blushing like crazy). Elena was the first one to break the silence between them, finally, they both confessed to eachother, I don't know how much longer Fleur was going to last without telling him(Giggling). They were both so embarrassed that they both ran out of the room as fast as they could.

**End chapter 1**

**Sorry for the short chapter, But Chapter 2 will be up soon, Be sure to review, message me ideas, and give me tips.**

**-Jeff**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine, belongs to bones/funimation. I only own my content in this story. Still new to this, enjoy though, I will get better as time goes on.**

**Remember that I still suck at this, so the intro isn't going to be very good.**

_Chapter 2: The acts._

After Ao and Fleur finished running to they're rooms on the Triton, both of they're faces were both completely red and out of breath. The most annoying thing is that Elena knows as well As said to himself, she will surely make fun of us in every was possible. When Fleur was back in her room, she was just thinking about why everyone else just had to walk in at that time.

_The Next Day._

Ao and Fleur both slept well considering the events that had happened before, when they ran into each other in the hallway on the way to get breakfast, they both knew that they had gotten up before everyone else on purpose because they wanted to see each other without distraction of course. They both just continued walking silently until they had gotten to the kitchen. Ao broke the silence and they both started talking. Fleur, what are we going to do now that everyone knows that we are together, Elena will definitely will be giving us hard time about it.? I don't know, but for now, let's just enjoy the time we have together alone before everyone else wakes up to come annoy us about it. Fleur was then about to kiss Ao when Elena came in the room stretching and yawning. Hey lovebirds, how are you doing this morning(Giggling of course). They we're both about to yell at Elena when they decided against it; Everyone knew already, so there wasn't a point in hiding it, so they just decided to annoy Elena by kissing and talking over her while she was eating.

_Noon_

Ao and Fleur just went and decided to hang out in the L.F.O bay on the Triton until they were needed, because nobody came there until they were actually needed, so they knew they could get some actual alone time there. Ao, what are we going to do about everybody, they are all just going to stuff they're noses in our relationship, we need to find a way to solve this before it becomes a annoyance. Well Fleur, I don't think we need to worry about that yet considering nobody actually knows where we are right now. Ao was then leaning in to kiss her and this had led to a make out session between the young couple. They were getting really into it until they heard somebody coming; they looked up and saw Elena being the annoying pest she usually is and was taking pictures of them.

**Aww is it the end of the chapter already?**

**But seriously guys, I need some reviews, Be sure to give me ideas.**

**Until next time**

** -Jeff**


End file.
